I will Follow You Into the Dark
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Eric loved his maker more then the gift he has enjoyed from him for over a thousand years. So much so that he was willing to do what was needed to protect him even at the expense of being hated and hurt from him and others. Eric/Godric Slash MA later on


I don't own True Blood nor do I make any sort of profit off of this; its purely for our entertainment and to help add to the little yet oh so awesome selection of Godric/Eric. I hope you enjoy this and help me in my quest to make up to 15 pages of Godric/Eric slash fiction. Also I don't own the title or the song or any rights to it, besides the right to like it.

_**Rating:**_ MA for mature audience only; actually its likely more of a t, but just to be safe.

_**Pairing: **_Godric/Eric (Sookie might be mentioned but will in no way be sexually involved nor romantically involved. Don't get me wrong I like her a bit I just don't like anyone but Godric or Eric with one another.)

_**Summery:**_ Eric loved his maker more then the gift he has enjoyed from him for over a thousand years. So much so that he was willing to do what was needed to protect him even at the expense of being hated and hurt from him and others.

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark**

Godric took an unneeded breath then released it before walking determinably toward the phone only to stop once more. Isabella had finally had enough. He had for the last several hours been trying to reach Eric with no success and ever since he had almost killed him self on the roof that day he had been keeping in regular contact with his child and they both seemed the better for it. Now for the last several days Eric had been increasingly been more and more short with his time spent with his maker. Apparently for once Godric was at a loss on how to make it up to his child, mainly because he had no idea what he had done in the first place. Witch seemed to annoy him even more, he had never like his child angry with him, it was one of two things that keep him alive when he went onto that roof that day.

"Godric just search the bond, your claim and find out what is wrong then fix it. I'm sure if you just say sorry and buy him something nice and shiny he will get over it." Isabella said at last; no longer willing to watch her sheriff and friend pine about his child.

"I don't want him to think I don't trust him. That would just make things worse for us. Still I don't know what I did to upset him so." Godric murmured as he started pacing again. Isabella's head snapped up as snarls started up in the other room. Before either could move to see what was going on the door snapped off its hinges and a blond in a business suit and what looked liked new pumps barged in.

"Really now Godric you need to take the trash out more often, no worries I dealt with it for you this time." Drawled Pam as she moved into the room and took the nearest seat. With a wave he sent the others on their way. With in the blink of an eye he had seated himself across from his child's child and handed her a drink.

"How are you Pamula?" Godric asked kindly not wanting to show how much he wanted news of his child. He wasn't any good at it if the raised eyebrow was anything to go by.

"Right well I am supposed to be here to apologies for Eric's absences, to give you some reason, honestly, I don't have any idea what is going on with him as of late. He needs our help. Truly he does Godric, spending time with you has made him the happiest he could be and now he seems scared to be seen or herd around you. I just don't get it I would just look but he's shut the bond with me. I don't like it, please Godric I am begging you help my maker." Pam asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I would but I have no idea what I did to upset him and what do you mean scared he is the most prominent sheriff of the state let alone area Queen Sophie would be a fool to dismiss him." Godric informed her quietly knowing that the only reason he even had his area yet was because of some deal his child made with his states queen, she had just shown up dismissed the others himself included then when they were allowed back in he was pardoned. He had tried to get answers from Eric what it had cost him but he had been tight lip about it all saying he was fine with it that as long as he was safe he could and would endure anything for him.

"I don't mean fear of loss of job that's fine he is the best and Sophie is glad to gloat about him to the other kings and queens about that fact. I mean in general he seems to have a fear about him of what I can not be sure but he looks like a man when you know someone is out to get you and will succeed no matter what it is you do to prevent it. Witch if it worries Eric then it worries me because if he, the strongest vampire I know, is at a disadvantage then what chance do we have?" Pam asked irritation evident in her voice and he had to smile she was worried they would lose she was worried her maker would be slighted or hurt in some way and he liked the idea she was so loyal to her maker.

"Regardless, if he doesn't tell me what is wrong I do not know how I can be of help, he wont even come see me, do you know what that's about and what he has been doing?" He gave up all pretexts of not want information on his child's whereabouts.

"I don't know he was fine then he went out the other night and came back and then just stopped taking to you I asked what was wrong, I had though you went back to thinking your death would be best but he said not to worry about it he would deal with it himself. You know how he can get but this is getting ridiculous." Pam answered well her eyes traveled along the wall easily tracking the person moving behind it to get out of the house. He followed her gaze for a moment before calming her nerves.

"It is a human Pamula they can not hear what is being said and Eric shall not know what you have done till I allow him to." It had the opposite effect then he desired for she bared her fangs at him with a snarl ripping from her throat. You wouldn't think it with the way she was pampered but Pamula was well able to deal with other and take care of herself; he felt for the person who tried to test the theory that she was a weak and pampered pet, they wouldn't last long. He was quick to sooth her ruffled feathers with a quick bow of head and an murmured sorry. With a last snarl she resettled herself.

"I am doing nothing wrong! I am merely here letting you know of an annoyance and I expect you to fix it! You must have done something to upset him now un upset him! At once!" Pam hissed at him before getting up to leave. Before she could make it to full upright position he was in front of the door blocking her exit. She was not amused.

"Just tell me where he is right now and we can say I missed you as I was coming to see why he had been away so much as of late. Please Pamula I need to see him." Godric practically begged her preying her like of her maker happy around him allowed her to tell him where he was at the moment.

"I don't know." she put her hand up to quite him before he could even say anything. "He was long gone by the time I got up he left a note for me to come see you and make something up. He said he would be back in a day or too. Your welcome to come wait at the bar for his return." With that she grabbed her hand bag and motioned Godric out of her way having had enough for one night she just wanted to get home and have Eric back to the way he was. Godric decided to take her up on her offer if his child was going to act like this then he had better have a good reason; one he could tell Godric personally and face to face. So without bothering to get anything for he knew no matter how upset Eric was he would always provide for his maker he went off to let Isabella know she would have to watch the area for a few nights.

~split~

I hope that is a good enough teaser to get you interested in reviewing and yes I know no Godric and Eric interaction yet but you will get it do not fear and it will be AWESOME. Well then again I think any Eric/Godric is awesome so yeah; please leave a review!


End file.
